


Weapons Training

by chocobobutt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa 4 way pairing for Kookiemee on tumblr. They liked a lot of pairings so I decided to put them all together for one SUPER pairing!</p><p>I actually liked this idea so much I might make a series out of it but for now it’s a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Training

Today started like every other day had in recent weeks. He woke up in his home, his home where he grew up. At first the room had freaked him out a bit. It looked so normal, it was exactly like he had never left it, there was even the last clothes he had worn still on his floor. His nightlights were even still on. Sora was one hundred percent sure he’d never have to worry about his nightlights again now. He had seen darkness, known real darkness and the night was none of that. The night was calming. 

It was funny to the brunette about how far he’d changed in relatively little time and how easy it was to go back to routine as well. Riku of course wasn’t having as easy a time as Sora. Riku hadn’t adjusted home well but Kairi and him were there for Riku and made it better. They had group sleepovers sometimes and all the training the three of them were doing was making it all easier. It was that one sense of out of placeness that they all so craved after their journey. It was the thing that kept them okay. 

The addition of Lea to their little trio took a bit getting used to. At first the two boys had been wary of him, Kairi even more so. She still remembered that he had kidnapped her once, even though he was a different person then, he had been a nobody at the time. Surprisingly to everyone, Riku had been the first to accept Lea into their trio. He hadn’t said it but Lea knew it had to do with the fact that Lea was there to help save Sora after the mastery exam. They might have lost Sora without him, might have lost everything to Xehanort if Lea hadn’t come when he did. Riku knew that and wasn’t stupid, he’d accept him full heartedly after that. Sora was next to accept him. He already had when Lea protected him as a nobody. Kairi didn’t take much convincing and once she accepted him too, the two were like long lost siblings. Kairi and Lea had a very silly banter that would usually go on through the day, they both wanted to prove themselves afterall. They were the two newest Keyblade wielders and had Sora and Riku to compare themselves against. Riku was a good teacher though and made sure that Lea and Kairi never felt like they had to compare themselves to him and Sora. Being the only master in the group, Riku though not the oldest now (Lea had taken that spot) had claimed the role of teacher. Sora would act as assistant when it was a lesson he already knew. Kairi to their surprise excelled at long range and quick attacks, Lea was also good at long range but was heavy on magic. It was two fighting styles that both boys weren’t very familiar in. Sora had one or two long ranged attacks and Riku already had a decent reach he didn’t really need them. To compensate for this, Riku looked up and took classes in other methods of fighting. One of Lea’s biggest hurdles was trying not to throw his keyblade every attack. He had been so used to the chakrams that a blade was still foreign to him. The four of them were still trying to figure out what to do about that. 

That brought Sora to today, this morning in particular. It was another sunny and hot summer day in Destiny Island. He stretched as he pried his damp sheets off him. Regardless of the heat, it was hard for him to sleep without a blanket and he usually sweated in his sleep. After a few yawns and arms stretches followed by a nice ‘crack’ or ‘plop’ of his bones, he got up and went to the shower. He was excited for today. Last night Riku had called him with a plan, a plan to visit Olympus Coliseum. Sora had told him of the world and thought that Hercules or Phil would be able to help come up with a unique fighting style for Lea. Phil was a trainer of heroes afterall. 

Once the shower was done and he was dressed in his ‘adventure’ outfit as he liked to call it, he was making his way to the shore. The ‘adventure outfit’ was really just his normal black outfit he had come to wear after that slumber a year ago. The dark fabric had been magical after all, given to him by fairies so of course he’d wear it. They always met in front of the secret place. None of their friends from before ever went there anymore and the island was far enough away they could train without eyes watching and wondering what was going on. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were all too old now to go visit there, or so they acted. As per usual, Sora was the first to arrive. Kairi was the next to come, wearing that same pink zippered dress but with a pair or dark leggings under it. Riku and Lea were last, Lea had decided to stay with Riku and his family. Riku was an only child whose parents were divorced and hardly home so it was easy to get his family to agree to the arrangement. Today Riku was in his usual jeans and black vest, even if he complained about the heat. Lea was borrowing clothes from Riku, even if Lea was taller then Riku. He had on a pair of shorts and a loose shirt, despite Lea’s affinity with fire, he didn't like the heat. 

“We're all here!” Soar declared as he gave each a hug before taking a place at Riku’s side. “Me and Riku have been waiting forever to give you this surprise! We are taking you tooooo…” Sora held out his arms to Riku for him to announce it. The silverette just stood in his usual pose and rolled his eyes at Sora. “Olympus. We figured that Sora’s friends there might be able to train you in different techniques than me.”

“Olympus? That place? Couldn’t we go somewhere fun?” Lea asked as he crossed his arms and sighed a bit. He’d been to make worlds and Greek just wasn’t his thing, not his favorite. “I like having you as a teacher, Ri. I don’t want a new teacher” 

Riku shot Lea a look that read ‘don’t call me that’ but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he just ignored Lea and summoned the gummi ship for them all. “We are going. I might be a keyblade master but I’m not a master at fighting. Face it, we need help.” 

Kairi who had been relatively quiet thus far nodded and walked over to the ship, then proceeded to hop in. “Riku’s right, Lea. You keep wanting to throw your keyblade and I still can’t hold mine right. We need help.” Lea sighed at that and Sora walked over to him to cheer him up. He took the red heads hands in his and gave them a little squeeze before flashing him a smile. It was one of the smiles that often as of late broke his heart over and over again. That smile was Sora, but it was also Roxas’ smile, and someone else’s, someone he had met long ago. He could never say no to Sora’s smile so with a sigh he got into the ship next to Kairi.   
Riku acted as pilot for the ship and Sora was his co-pilot in name alone. Even though he had the most experience with the ‘Highwind’, Sora really didn’t like flying it or was really good at it. It was all fine anyway since the ride to Olympus was short. When they arrived, Phil and Hercules were both waiting for them. Hercules even decided to run up to Sora and easily picked him up like he was nothing. 

“Sora! Hey I missed you!” The demi-god spun the brunette in his arms before placing him down and then giving him a high five. Poor dizzy Sora almost missed Hercules’ hand at the high five but quickly shook it off. Phil reached them after and Sora introduced his friends.

“This is Riku, he is my best friend since I was little and a keyblade Master. This is Kairi, another best friend. She’s a Princess of Heart, and then this is Lea.” There was a moment before Sora continued his little speech. That moment made Lea worry a bit.“He is a new friend and used to be a nobody. He’s a good guy now. He is really good with fire magic too!” The enthusiasm in Sora’s voice really pulled at Lea’s heart and he couldn’t hide the little ounce of pride that sparked from his praise. 

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Hercules and this is Phil. Meg is around getting the rooms set up for you all and Pegasus is helping her” 

“Pegasus is helping her? How?” Sora asked very confused. How would a flying horse help with cleaning? The other three in his group looked at Sora and Hercules very confused. They had never heard of the horse before. When Sora noticed this he had a hint of a blush on his face and rubbed at the back of his head. “Ugh..Pegasus is a flying horse...so” 

“A flying Horse?! Oh Sora I have to see it!” Kairi cut in and said rather enthusiastically. She was practically jumping out of her shoes and it made Hercules laugh. He nodded and cocked his head to the side. “I’ll let you ride him, if he allows it. He can be kind of picky sometimes”

Kairi nodded and followed Hercules. Sora and Lea followed too but Riku stayed behind to talk to Phil. He needed to explain the situation. Even if they didn’t act on it too much there was a time crunch. Xehanort could strike any minute and Riku wanted them prepared. He wanted to see his friends fend for themselves, be as amazing as he knew they all were. 

To both Kairi and Sora’s disappointment, Pegasus was only holding the sheets for the bed or he had a rag in his mouth that he was using to dust. It wasn’t anything spectacular like they thought it would be but Kairi was still very excited to ride it. Lucky for her, Pegasus was happy to oblige and let her ride. Sora joined her on the ride to make sure she didn’t fall off. He had ridden on the horse before. 

The ride was nice for Kairi, she loved the feel of the wing in her hair and Sora’s arms around her, protecting her. Since his return they had become closer, all of them had become closer. Riku and Sora were her boys, she loved them both equally and knew they felt the same back. Lea was beginning to join their trio too and she was okay with that. If Sora and Riku were okay with it, she’d accept him too. 

Sadly to both of them, the ride was too short and they didn’t get to hang out too much. When they landed, Lea was gone and only Hercules was left. He mentioned that Lea had walked off to be with Riku and Phil in the training grounds. That got the two more mischievous of the quartet excited and Sora led them to the entrance of the training grounds. Inside was Phil and on either side of him was Riku and Lea. They had their weapons drawn and were fighting already without them! Sora huffed and was going to march over and say something but Kairi stopped him and gave him a little nudge. “Wait, Sora, let’s watch a bit. It’s not every day we get to see them go all out and you know how handsome Riku can be when he is focused on fighting” There was a little suggestive eyebrow wiggle from Kairi and Sora couldn’t help but nod and laugh. “You’re right Kairi, though Lea doesn’t look that bad either. He smiles more when he fights. I think he has fun. I wish he’d smile more like that around me” Kairi noticed the almost sad tone that Sora used at the end. She knew, they all knew why it was so hard for Lea to be around Sora sometimes. Despite Lea knowing it was Sora he was looking at, he still saw Roxas in him. Kairi felt that way too around Lea sometimes. Sometimes she felt like he saw Namine and not her. 

The two watchers were caught out of their own thoughts when Phil stopped their two friends and walked over to Lea, fixing his stance. The two boys were panting, they were really getting into it. From their spot, Sora and Kairi couldn’t tell what was being said but it looked like Lea was getting some tips from Phil. Sora and Kairi were about to go in when an arm was put on both of their backs, making them jump. “Well, Lookie what the cat dragged in. Hello Sora, haven’t seen you in awhile.” The slender arm on their backs were removed and they both turned to see Meg. Meg looked over at Kairi and then back at Sora with a little smirk on her face. “Is this your girlfriend?”

“Eh...um…” Sora didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say yes but didn’t know if Kairi would be okay with it. He took a little chance and nodded. “Yeah, she is. We were watching our..um...our boyfriend fight our other friend.” Usually Sora didn’t mind talking about his relationship with Kairi and Riku but saying it out loud made him feel a little weird. Kairi caught that and took his hand in hers and smiled at him before kissing his cheek. She then turned to Meg and held out her free hand. “I’m Kairi, it’s a pleasure to meet you” 

Meg just giggled a little at the couple and shook Kairi’s hand before looking past them at who they were watching. One of them was the third in that poly relationship and the other a friend. Both the boys were good looking kids she thought. To her a relationship with many wasn’t that unheard of and she wondered why the fourth boy wasn’t included in it. Maybe she’d have a little talk with Sora later. 

Sora and Kairi soon met up with a tired Riku and Lea and with them too tired and it already being later on, they all went to bed in the room that Meg and Pegasus had prepared for them. It was one room with four beds. Sora of course didn’t like that and put three beds together for him, Riku and Kairi. Kairi was in the middle with Riku and Sora on either side of her. Riku already had his arms around Kairi’s waist as he slept on his side, easy to fall asleep. Sora couldn’t sleep and patted the spot next to him for Lea. Lea stayed on his bed giving a confused look at the brunette before walking over to him and sitting on the bed. “What’s up Sora?” He asked. 

“Lea, come move your bed with ours. You’re part of our gang too! You can sleep besides me if you want. I’m much more comfortable to sleep with then Riku” Sora smiled as he spoke and noticed how Riku opened an eye to give him a look which he simply stuck his tongue out at. Kairi just giggled as she was held tighter by Riku. Oh how silly her boys could be. 

Lea looked at the trio and stood up. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel welcomed around them, he was but he still felt like a third wheel to them. This wasn’t his group, this wasn’t his people. His people, Roxas and Saix were both currently lost to him. That’s why he was here after all. He was here to get stronger so he could save them both. “Thanks Sora but-”

“No buts!” Sora hopped off the bed and went to Lea’s and moved it next to his. He then laid between the two so Lea would have to lay next to him. So of course Lea had to lay down but he faced away from Sora. He wasn’t comfortable. Sora wasn’t sure if it would make it worse or not but he laid behind Lea and wrapped his arms around him as best he could like Riku was doing to Kairi. “Lea...I know I’m not Roxas but...can you give me a chance please? It’s just sleeping…” His voice sounded sad, too sad. Sora should never sound like that, it didn’t fit him and Lea hated it but turned around to face Sora. 

“Look...I’ll sleep next to you if you promise no funny business okay? That goes for all of you. Besides, Sora you are doing it all wrong. You’re too small to be a big spoon.” With that Lea took Sora into his arms and hugged him before closing his eyes. His face was red and he could feel the heat coming off his body at it but at least Sora would stop being sad. Even if he was 100% sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep like this, at least his friends would be happy. 

“I promise Lea!” Sora’s almost 360 degree switch of sad to happy happened and he too closed his eyes. He loved hugging Lea most out of anyone he had ever met. Lea’s hugs weren’t as all encompassing as Riku’s were or as sweet and gentle as Kairi’s but they were warm, so very warm. Lea was like a walking heater and he loved it. The actual heat wasn’t the only thing he liked about the hugs. They just felt safe to him, safe in a different way. He hoped that Lea felt the same safeness back around them. He wanted Lea to feel okay with them. Sora wasn’t sure if it was because of Roxas or his own need but he wanted Lea around and at least tonight he would get that. Maybe if Sora was lucky, they could sleep like this every night that they were here.


End file.
